


Boku no Hero Phantom

by GakiAqaa, StormBr1nger



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GakiAqaa/pseuds/GakiAqaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBr1nger/pseuds/StormBr1nger
Summary: Thrown into another universe, Danny must learn to navigate this strange world while trying not to become a full ghost.Meanwhile, the students of class 1-A are in for a rude awakening when a strange boy falls on top of Bakugo.This is a crackfic, you have been warned.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Uraraka Ochako, Eijirou Kirishima/Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya/Shouto Todoroki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny day when we find Bakugo and Kirishima walking back to the dorms after a long day at school. Personally, Bakugo would rather the red head not be there, but considering they're dorm neighbors, he doesn't have much of a choice. Meanwhile, Kirishima is actively trying (and failing) to try and 'break the ice' as its called with Bakugo. 

'What should I say? This silence is killing me.' 

However, before he can even attempt at what would probably end up as a bad pick-up-line, they've already reached their dorms. Shooting the blonde an awkward hand wave, he makes his way to his room. Bakugo, meanwhile, has already shut the door to his room and is making his way over to his bed. He doesn't get the chance to make it there, however, when a green light shines above him. Confused, he makes a startled small explosion when a heavy humanoid object falls on top of him, knocking him to the ground. 

Kirishima, upon hearing a very startled and shouted 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' rushes over to his crush's room. Without thinking, throws the door open and stops at what he sees. 

Sitting on the floor in a daze, in front of a very startled Bakugo, is a petite black-haired teenager, that looks like he couldn't be older than 14. Apparently though, his slamming the door opened startled him, as a white light appeared around his waist, inverting his colors. The two boys didn't get a good look, however, because he yelped and dropped through the floor. It wasn't two seconds later that they heard a very loud crash coming from the room beneath them. Giving each other wide-eyed looks, they wordlessly sprinted to the stairs and raced downstairs. 

Meanwhile, a seemingly unfazed Todoroki is sitting at his desk, turned around, and looking at a white-haired glowing boy in a hazmat suit laying face down on his floor. The prodigy student doesn't so much as blink when radioactive green eyes make eye contact with him. 

"Hello." He says without missing a beat. Danny, not knowing what to do, gives an awkward, "hey". With an equally awkward hand wave.


	2. Cereal

Icy Hot has joined the chat room  
Icy Hot:A boy came through my ceiling, bringing him to the common room. Meet me there.  
Small-might:WHAT?!  
Alien_Queen:I swear if Bakugo blew another hole in the floor... >:(  
Angry_Boi:I SWEAR IT WASNT ME THIS TIME! AND THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!  
Rock_hard:I'm here already. stop bickering and lets go.  
_LINE BREAK_  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Mina was the last to arrive.  
"I was doing my nails! What is it?!" She comes to a screeching halt, however, when she sees the white-haired boy in a hazmat suit floating in the middle of the room looking very awkward and out of place. Staring at him, she couldn't help but notice some attractive features. "Who's the cutie?"  
Upon hearing her words, Danny's face lights up, quite literally, like an unripe tomato. (green) Rubbing his neck, he answers,  
"Hi. I'm Danny. I uh- kinda fell through a portal and onto your spiky-haired friend."  
Silence.  
_LINE BREAK_  
It wasn't until what felt like several hours that the students of class 1-A finally got the full story.  
"So let me get this straight." started Sero "You were in the middle of fighting one of these 'ghosts' and fell through and inter-dimensional portal into our world"  
"That about sums it up."  
"Cool."  
"You believe me? Just like that?"  
Shrugging, "Yeah, I don't see why not. We've seen some pretty weird shit, man."  
"Does anyone have any food? I'm hungry." His question was followed by the rumbling of a certain ghost boy's stomach.  
"Yeah, its next door in the kitchen."  
"Ok." Without waiting any longer, Danny confidently walks through the wall to the other side.  
Silence follows.  
Deku exclaims excitedly, "Did he just-" His question was interrupted, however, when Danny came back in the same way he left holding a box of cereal.  
Deadpanning, Bakugo states, "That's my cereal."  
Juro says, "I wouldn't if I were you."  
Looking Bakugo dead in the eyes, Danny phases his hand through the still closed lid and takes a handful, shoving it in his mouth.  
Kaminari is the first to break the silence "oh shit, he did it."


	3. Try Not to Get Blown Up Simulator

Danny's chewing was the only noise breaking the tense silence. Bakugo could only watch as he grabbed another handful out of the still closed box. 

"Do you want some?" Danny asked holding out some of the cereal he had previously grabbed.

Bakugo was absolutely dumbfounded, seeing the kid who literally fell into his life only a couple hours ago, eating his cereal sassily at him, smirking all the while. He had to admit, he liked his attitude. He would never admit it aloud, but liked him regardless.

He stepped toward him menacingly, the boy not even caring despite the dangerous sparks flying from his hands.

"Bakugo, please don't kill him."

You can't kill something thats already half dead, try again.

Bakugo snatches the box from Danny. Danny, unfazed, just eats the leftover cereal in his hand.

Bakugo watches in disgust, clutching the box at his side. "Do that shit again and I'll kill you."

Danny only smirks before he seemingly vanishing. Bakugo feels the weight of the box missing, and turns to the boy grabbing yet another handful of cereal. 

"Oops I did it again." Kirishima ended up having to restrain Bakugo as Kaminari fist bumped a still chewing Danny.


End file.
